marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Avengers Presents Vol 1 6
(Young Avengers' Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Jim Cheung | CoverArtist2 = John Dell | CoverArtist3 = Justin Ponsor | Writer1_1 = Matt Fraction | Penciler1_1 = Alan Davis | Inker1_1 = Mark Farmer | Colourist1_1 = Paul Mounts | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Quotation = Go out, fight hard, screw up. Save the world a few times...Just Keep taking the shots, okay? | Speaker = Ronin | StoryTitle1 = Hawkeye | Synopsis1 = Eli rented a horse and carriage and took Kate Bishop on a ride through Central Park. Despite her feelings for him, Kate tells Eli that they shouldn't date and should just remain friends for the good of the team. Heartbroken, Eli says he agrees when all of a sudden the pair are attacked by their carriage driver, who turns out to be Ronin. Eli is knocked unconscious, while Kate realizes that she is being tested rather than truly attacked by the Avenger. After being suitably impressed, Ronin gives her an address and tells her to go their tomorrow to show him her shooting ability with her bow before disappearing into the shadows. Eli comes around but is confused and disoriented by what just happened, and leaves on his own claiming this to be one of the worst nights ever. The next day, Kate goes to the address given to her only to discover that it's the temporary headquarters of the Avengers. Kate is shocked to discover that Ronin is Clint Barton, who's supposed to be dead. Barton tells her that he's heard that she's not only appropriated his name of "Hawkeye," but that she also has his bow as well. The two go shooting targets and Barton bets her that he can make an impossible shot, wanting his bow and code-name back if he makes it. Kate agrees to the bet, which Barton then wins, and is told to leave the bow behind. Wiccan witnesses the whole thing as he went with Kate while being invisible as back-up. Once back at their headquarters, he tells the others and Patriot berates her for having been so careless. Speed sees how agitated Kate is and invites her out for drinks in order to blow off some steam. Wanting to get back at Eli for hurting her feelings, she accepts and the pair comes up with a plan to get back her bow over cocktails. The pair sneak inside the Avengers headquarters and retrieve her bow before they hear someone coming in. Speed takes off while Kate hides out on the Avengers balcony and overhears a conversation between Barton and Luke Cage. She hears Barton praise up the Young Avengers, saying that the world needs heroes like them, that they are the future of the Avengers and they should help them out sometimes. Later that night, back at the Young Avengers headquarters, Kate practices with her bow when she is approached by Ronin. He tells her that that was a cute stunt and that she can keep the bow. He also brings her a present, a picture of an old lineup of the Avengers: Hawkeye, Captain America, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. He then tells her a story of how he was the original Avenger that people didn't believe him and he tells her that the Avengers will be there for the young team when they need them and tells her not to be afraid to take the big shots. After he leaves, Kate walks into another part of the house and kisses Eli, telling him to just give her time. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ****** Upper West Side ***** ****** Items: * and * * * * * * * * Various training weapons Vehicles: * Horse drawn carriage | Notes = | Trivia = * The Xbox 360 game Gears of War was hinted to being played by Luke Cage, , Patriot and Hulkling in this comic. The hint is from the repeating of the words "I hate you" and "Chainsaw" whilst the characters were playing the game. ** Interestingly, despite it is hinted that Patriot is playing Gears of War, the T.V. screen shows an image of the Hulk. | Recommended = | Links = }}